improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Out of bounds
The Out of Bounds Comedy Festival and Miniature Golf Tournament is a 7 day performance festival that showcases some of the best in improv, sketch, and stand-up comedy from all over the country. Now in it’s 7th year, the Festival also includes a miniature golf tournament where performers compete to win the Ridiculous Jacket, a trophy unrivalled in mini sports. - MISSION - Out of Bounds is dedicated to seeking out and finding comedic talent in all corners of the industry. We have many goals in producing this annual festival; To expose audiences and fellow comedians to work they otherwise might not be able to see, to showcase our fair city, to enrich our local populace as well as the national improv community through open workshops and instruction from leaders in the industry, to foster a sense of community among a national network of performers, and lastly, to have a good time producing good comedic theatre. - HISTORY - The Out of Bounds Improv Festival and Miniature Golf Tournament was founded in 2002 by Well Hung Jury's Jeremy Lamb, as a way to get troupes from Texas and beyond to come and enjoy the Austin comedy scene. In the intervening years, the festival has expanded from a handful of troupes, mostly from Texas, performing on one stage for a couple of days, to a five-day festival featuring troupes from across the country. In 2003, after the second festival, Lamb left Austin for Chicago, where he formed Available Cupholders, a touring troupe, and left the festival in the hands of Mike D’Alonzo and Shannon McCormick, two longtime veterans of the Austin comedy scene. In their time in 2004 and 2005, D’Alonzo and McCormick opened the festival to two stages, doubling the amount of performers and audience. 2006 saw the return of founder and co-producer Jeremy Lamb. Since then, helmed by McCormick and Lamb the festival has steadily expanded and grown every year and for the first time, delved into the areas of short film and stand-up comedy in 2008. History of Performers: - 2008 - $10 Bourbon (Austin, TX) 88improv (Omaha, NE) All-Star Micetro (Various) ATTENCION! (Chicago, IL) Available Cupholders (Austin, Chicago, LA) Backpack Picnic (Austin, LA) Battle of the Sexes III (Various) Buddy Daddy (Austin, TX) ColdTowne (Austin, TX) Curtis Needs a Ride (Ft. Worth, TX) Double Eagle Short Films Festival (Various) FUCT (New York, NY) Galapagos (Phoenix, AZ) Get Up (Austin, TX) Girls Girls Girls (Austin, TX) Grandma June's Sewing Circle (Chicago, IL) Improv for Evil (Austin, TX) Improvised Shakespeare (Austin, TX) Junk (Austin, TX) KA-BAAM!! (Austin, TX) Kape (New York, NY) Look Cookie (Austin, TX) Lovey and Lovey (Austin, TX) Maria Bamford (Los Angeles, CA) Master Pancake Theatre (Austin, TX) Matt Bearden (Austin, TX) Midnight Society (Austin, TX) Murphy (Austin, TX) Nerdvana (Los Angeles, CA) Parallelogramophonograph (Austin, TX) pHrenzy! (Chicago, IL) Pimprov (Chicago, IL) Quaint Little Coffee Shop (New Brunswick, NJ) Rue Brutalia (New York, NY) Scatter! (Houston, TX) Skipfield (Austin, TX) Snackers (Austin, TX) Stool Pigeon (Austin, TX) The 3 Actorteers (Austin, TX) The Groundlings (Los Angeles, CA) The Knuckleball Now (Austin, TX) The Starter Kit (Austin, TX) The Trans4merz (Los Angeles, CA) The Victims (Dallas, TX) Unexpected Company (Warwick, RI) VAROOM (Los Angeles, CA) Weisenheimers (Omaha, NE) You're Not My Real Dad (Austin, TX) - 2007 - 88improv (Omaha) All-Star Micetro (Austin) American Standard (New York) Available Cupholders (Austin, Chicago) Cathcart & Olson (Chicago) ColdTowne (Austin) Curtis Needs a Ride (Ft. Worth) Backpack Picnic Bulldogs (Austin, Los Angeles) f* squared (Houston) Get Up (Austin) Gigglepants (Austin) Girls Girls Girls (Austin) Good Neighbor (Los Angeles) Freudian Slip (College Station) Hoover's Blanket (Austin) Impro Theatre (LA Theatresports) Inflatable Betty (Los Angeles) Improv for Evil (Austin) Junk (Austin) Knife Fight! (Los Angeles) Latino Comedy Project (Austin) Look Cookie (Austin) Obviously Unrehearsed Improv (Norman, OK) Parallelogramophonograph (Austin) Pavlov's Dogs (Dallas) pH Productions PHrenzy (Chicago) Razowsky and Clifford (Los Angeles) Renob Control (Portland) Revolving Madness (San Francisco) Scatter! (Houston) Shiner (Los Angeles) Silver City Pink (Los Angeles) Spontaneous Combustion (Houston) Start Trekkin (New York) The Frank Mills (Austin) The Knuckleball Now (Austin) The Leading Brands (Austin) The Trip Fives (Kansas City) The Victims (Dallas) Unexpected Company (Warwick, RI) Vinyl Destination (Austin) You Me & Greg (Austin) You're Fat (Austin, New York) - 2006 - 3 for All (San Francisco) All-Star Micetro (Austin) American Standard (New York) Apollo 12 (Phoenix) Available Cupholders (Chicago) Coldtowne Heroes (Austin) Dasariski (Los Angeles) Double Feature (San Francisco) Edmond Bulldogs (LA/Austin) Get Up (Austin) Girls Girls Girls (Austin) GOGA (New York) Hoover's Blanket (Austin) imp. (New York) JoKyR and Jesster (Salt Lake) Keilly & Roeters (Los Angeles) Kihckercast Project (New York) Latino Comedy Project (Austin) Leading Brands (Austin) Marty Barret (Los Angeles) Massive (Houston) McNichol & May (Austin) Mod 27 (West Palm Beach) One Night Band (Austin) Parallelogramophonograph (Austin) Punch Drunk Comedy (Dallas) Renob Control (Portland) Room to Improv (Los Angeles) Scott & Stacy (Austin) Second City LA's The Group (Los Angeles) Sketchcore (Chicago) The Becchini (Austin) The Frank Mills (Austin) The Knuckleball Now (Austin) The Plurals (Austin) You Me & Greg (Austin) - 2005 - Apollo 12 (Phoenix) Bearded Lamb (Chicago) Foolish Mortals (Austin) French Club Dropouts (Dallas) Gag Reflex (Austin) Get Up (Austin) Girls Girls Girls (Austin) Gunshow (New York) Heroes of Comedy (Austin) Jesters Ink (Richmond) JoKyR and Jesster (Salt Lake) Keilly & Roeters (LA) Kick the Squirrel (Portland) Massive Creativity (Houston) Mavervol's Space Island Barret (Los Angeles) Mild Dementia (Dallas) Mod 27 (West Palm Beach) Polite Society Presents... (Austin) Punch Drunk Comedy (Dallas) The Kihckercast Project (New York) The Knuckleball Now (Austin) The Plurals (Austin) The Sicks (Austin) The Think Tank (Austin) Tight (Austin) Tiny Bandeleros (LA) well hung jury Show (Austin) Wooden Nickel (Austin) - 2004 - Bearded Lamb (Chicago, IL) Ed32 Starship (Austin, TX) Fatbuckle (Austin, TX) Freudian Slip (College Station, TX) Gag Reflex (Austin, TX) Girls Girls Girls (Austin, TX) Gravy SHOW (Austin, TX) Heroes of Comedy (Austin, TX) Jesters Ink (Richmond, VA) Latino Comedy Project (Austin, TX) Mild Dementia (Dallas, TX) Mod 27 (West Palm Beach, FL) PUNCH DRUnK Comedy (Dallas, TX) The Edmund Bulldogs (Austin, TX) Vagabondage (Houston, TX) - 2003 - 1st Round Draft (Austin) Catch 24 SHOW (Austin) Ed 32 (Austin) Edmond Bulldogs (Austin) Freudian Slip (College Station) Gag Reflex (Austin) Girls Girls Girls (Austin) GOGA (New York) Gravy (Austin) Heroes of Comedy (Austin) National Comedy Theatre (Austin) No Shame Theatre (Austin) One Night Band (Austin) Pavlov's Dogs (Dallas) Punch Drunk Comedy (Dallas) The Kihckercast Project (New York) well hung jury (Austin) - 2002 - 1st Round Draft (Austin) Ed 32 (Austin) Fredian Slip (College Station) Gravy (Austin) Heroes of Comedy (Austin) National Comedy Theatre (Austin) One Night Band (Austin) Pavlov's Dogs (Dallas) Solo Workshop Showcase (Austin) Sunshine Express (Kentucky) well hung jury (Austin) Category:Uncategorized_pages